Cameras in the recently introduced "Advanced Photo System" give you not just one print format, but a choice of three. For the classic proportions of a 35 mm print, the photographer chooses the "C" format. For a wider view, the full-frame "H" format is chosen. And for an even wider look, the "P" format is chosen to provide a sweeping panoramic print. The camera records the choice of format magnetically and/or optically on the filmstrip for each exposure. The photofinisher's equipment then reads this data, and automatically prints each print in the selected format. A "C" format print is typically 4.times.6 inches. An "H" format print is typically 4.times.7 inches. And a "P" format print is typically 4.times.10 inches or 4.times.11.5 inches.
No matter which format is chosen in the camera, the exposed image areas on the filmstrip are always in the "H" format. This allows reprints to be made in any of the different formats. However, in order for the photographer to know how much of the subject will be included in the print, the viewfinder in the camera includes an adjustable masking device for framing the subject according to the selected format.
A simple one-time-use camera intended for the "Advanced Photo System" is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,737 issued Apr. 8, 1997. The camera includes a flash circuit board, a shutter-flash synchronization contact conductively connected to the flash circuit board for synchronizing shutter full-opening and flash illumination, and a single shutter blade conductively connected to the flash circuit board and movable simultaneous with shutter full-opening against a stop tang of the synchronization contact to initiate flash illumination. A pair of light-emitting diodes for exposing the choice of format on the filmstrip are conductively connected to the flash circuit board. The light-emitting diodes receive electrical energy from a flash capacitor mounted on the flash circuit board, to provide film encoding illumination to expose the choice on the filmstrip, when the shutter blade is moved against the stop tang of the synchronization contact. A possible problem is that, since the shutter blade touches the stop tang only for a brief instant, for example 100 microseconds, before beginning shutter closing, electrical energy the flash capacitor supplies to the light-emitting diodes is negligible, and therefore may not be sufficient for the light-emitting diodes to provide enough illumination to expose the choice of format on the filmstrip.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,737 is incorporated in this application.